


Great Way To Start The Year

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bartender Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Top Castiel (Supernatural), dean is stood up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 22:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean was as bummed out as he had ever been. Who the fuck stood someone up on New Year’s Eve? After waiting at the restaurant for two hours, sending multiple texts that went unanswered and three calls that went to voicemail, he’d finally left, wandering aimlessly until he found himself in this little bar.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 15
Kudos: 168





	Great Way To Start The Year

**Author's Note:**

> written for the cocklesdestiel Holiday Challenge  
> All my love to my beta, KatelynDeveraux

Dean was as bummed out as he had ever been. Who the fuck stood someone up on New Year’s Eve? After waiting at the restaurant for two hours, sending multiple texts that went unanswered and three calls that went to voicemail, he’d finally left, wandering aimlessly until he found himself in this little bar. 

Looking around, there were about as many people as you would expect. Which was precisely four. He sighed, walking to the bar. The bartender had his back turned so Dean rapped his knuckles on the bar.

When the bartender turned around, he took all the air out of Dean’s lungs. 

_ Jesus fuck, that’s the most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen! _

The adonis smiled at him. “Hi. Happy New Year! What can I get you?” 

The guy’s voice went straight to Dean’s gut, then traveled south. 

“Uh… yeah… I’ll get a whiskey.”

The guy turned to grab a shot glass, and Dean got a good look at his ass in those jeans. The sight was definitely going in Dean’s spank bank.

He took the whiskey, throwing money down on the bar. “Keep em coming.”

The bartender leaned an elbow on the bar, looking at him.

“Not to sound cliche, but what are you doing in this dive on New Year’s Eve?”

Dean snorted. “Got stood up.”

The guy looked honestly shocked. “Someone stood  _ you _ up? They must be crazy.”

Dean smiled for the first time tonight. The guy was flirting? Maybe his night was looking up.

“I’m Dean.”

The guy grinned. “Hello Dean, I’m Cas.”

“Hey ya, Cas. I’d say I was sorry you had to work on New Years, but I’m kinda not.”

“My night has certainly improved.” Just then a grizzled old timer yelled that he needed another beer. Cas grabbed one and walked it to his table. Dean watched, loving the way Cas’ hips moved when he walked.

Cas came back, leaning against the bar again. “So who is the fool that stood you up? Do I need to kick their ass?”

Dean took note that Cas didn’t assume it was a girl that stood him up. “Nah, it was a first date. I met him at my favorite coffee shop. Never had him pegged for an ass though.”

Cas smiled brightly. “Well he is certainly an ass for what he pulled. I would say I’m sorry, but I’m kinda not.”

Dean chuckled. He was really starting to like Cas.

Dean switched to beer, not wanting to get drunk anymore. He sat and sipped it, waiting for closing time. He hoped Cas would go get some coffee with him.

Cas turned on the TV for the big countdown to midnight. When there were only seconds left, he walked out from behind the bar, took Dean’s face in his hands and kissed him.

Dean’s toes curled in his shoes. He chased Cas’ lips when Cas broke away.

“Happy New Year, Dean.”

Dean looked in his eyes. “Happy New Year, Cas.”

Cas laughed. “My new year is certainly looking up.” 

Finally closing time arrived. Dean helped Cas put the chairs on the tables and wipe up. When they were done, Dean asked Cas if he wanted to get coffee.

Cas grinned. “My apartment is just a couple of blocks away, and I have coffee.”

Dean smiled. “Great! Let’s go!”

When they walked outside, a light snow was falling. There were Christmas lights everywhere. It looked like a winter wonderland.

Cas turned into a building, walking to an elevator. When they got in, Cas pushed Dean against the wall and kissed him. Dean put his hands on Cas’ hips, pulling him closer. They kissed until the elevator chimed. 

Cas led Dean to his door, unlocking it. He pulled Dean inside, shut the door and pushed Dean against it. He kissed Dean hard, insistent. Dean pulled him closer.

Cas took a step back. “Look, Dean, I just want to tell you… I don’t normally do this.”

Dean smiled, “What? Bring random men home with you?”

Cas ducked his head. “Yeah, that.”

Dean took Cas’ face in his hands. “Well, that’s good, because I don’t make a habit of going home with random men.”

Cas smiled, kissing Dean. “Good to know. Now, do we continue this or do I go and make coffee?” 

“Oh, this, definitely.” Dean grabbed Cas’ hand, leading him to the couch.

In a very short period of time, Dean was on his back, Cas over him. They kissed hard and deep, tongues playing against each other, while Cas ran his hand under Dean’s henley.

Finally it got to be too much. Both of their dicks were hard, pressing uncomfortably in their pants. Cas climbed off Dean, grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom.

Clothes flew. Dean almost fell, hopping around trying to get his sock off. Only Cas’ quick grab stopped it. They stood there, naked, skin to skin and kissed.

Their erect cocks touched, causing them both to moan. Cas pushed Dean own on the bed.

Cas crawled over him, hovering his face close to Dean’s dick. He blew hot breath on it and Dean groaned. Cas looked at him, his bluer than blue eyes sparkling. 

“I need to taste you.” 

And with that, Cas sucked Dean’s cock into his mouth. Dean lifted up to watch those plush lips stretch around his dick. 

Cas went at it like a porn star. He took Dean into his throat, ran his tongue along the underside, tongued the slit… it was all mind-blowing.

Dean began to stutter, “C-Cas! You’ve… you’ve got to… stop! Or I’m gon-gonna cum…”

Cas did a long, slow last lick up the shaft and pulled off.

He looked at Dean with his eyes filled with lust. “Dean, I want to fuck you. Can I?”

“Oh god yes…”

Cas got the lube and poured some in his hand. He made eye contact with Dean, who lifted his legs high. Cas smiled at him and pushed one lubed finger into Dean.

Dean groaned. “I’m not a virgin, Cas, come on.”

Cas chuckled. “You are to me. Just shut up.”

He added a second finger, working them around to make sure Dean was open enough, then pulled them out. He rolled on a condom, positioned himself over Dean and pushed in.

Dean dropped his head back on the pillow with a groan. “Oh fuck… Cas…”

Cas fucked him slowly, gently until Dean told him he needed more. Then Cas really gave him more. Dean was making sounds that had never come out of him before. Cas was saying his name over and over.

They came at the exact same time. 

They laid there, catching their breath until Cas kissed Dean.

“Spend the night?”

Dean smiled. “If you want, I sure will.”

Cas smiled back, “Oh, I want.”

They spent New Year’s day together, eating, watching old movies, making love a couple of times…

It was just the first of their lives together. And they spent every day living it to the fullest.


End file.
